The present invention relates to image stabilizing apparatuses, and more particularly, to image stabilizing apparatuses in which a position of a lens may be precisely sensed and adjusted to correct a handshake.
An image stabilizing apparatus used in cameras prevents decrease in clarity of images due to a handshake of a user. In the image stabilizing apparatus, a power operated driving unit that changes a position of an optical element such as a lens is used. When the handshake correction function is not executed, the position of the optical element has to be fixed, and thus power is supplied to the driving unit to fix the position of the optical element. Thus, according to the conventional art, the driving unit for driving the optical element consumes power even when the handshake correction function is not executed.